


he tastes sweet

by Hugabug



Series: bayaniserye drabble challenge [6]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fisherman Miong, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Merman Pole, ayan fluff na 'yan gais ah 'wag na kayo humingi pa, but not really, i wanted a malambing!pole fuck off, pero no malambing!pole first fam, when i continue this u'll see a malambing!miong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miong is fixing his net in the middle of the sea, amidst a brewing storm and Pole <strike>knocks</strike> splashes some sense into him</p>
            </blockquote>





	he tastes sweet

He hears the splash first before the low moaning of a language both familiar and unknown.

Miong smiles, continues on with the last bits of his work, tying his net together in knots strong enough to handle the rough waves, keeping one eye on his handiwork, and another on the gathering restlessness on the horizon of the sea. Once he is done with his net, made sure it was nice and tight, he looks up.

And promptly gets a splash of cold, salt water in the face.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He says, laughing as he wipes away the water with the sleeve of his jacket. “It’s cold out, you know? I’m going to get sick.”

But his laughter is not returned, and over the edge of his little _bangka_ where his merman is hanging on, he receives instead a glare and the agitated tick of a scaly green tail.

Miong puts his net down. “I’m sorry, Pole.” He says, crouching up to make his way to that end of the boat, just to be closer to his friend. “I didn’t mean to make you angry. Forgive me.”

Pole continues to scowl anyway, his pale, near translucent skin red with an anger that probably ran deeper than the ocean. Miong sighs, can’t truly understand why his merman is so furious at him due to the language barrier, but he bends over the edge so that they are closer, so that they can both see each other’s eyes better.

“ _Knngh_.” His friend hisses, large brown eyes narrowing in a chastising manner. “ _Knngh snngh tungh_.”

“I didn’t mean to ignore you like that.” Miong replies, smiling apologetically. “I was nearly done, I got lost in my work.”

His friend’s tail twitches in time with the violent shaking of his head.

“ _Knngh_.” He says again, pointing at the horizon. “Knngh!”

“The storm?” Miong blinks, turning to see rough grey clouds brewing against subdued blue. “It’s not that bad.”

Pole’s tail twitches again, this time in a high arch, and the wide flat of his fin hits the water in an indignant gesture. His face had gotten redder, too, and his eyes shine with a malice every seasoned sailor associated with his kind. But Miong is not a seasoned sailor—he knew Pole well and though he can’t quite understand the merman’s odd devotion to him (since being stuck in his fresh water well for a duration of an awful storm surge only to be manhandled as gently as possible back into the sea was probably not an ideal situation for a good first impression), he understands this.

If Pole were to ever do something stupid too, Miong would probably react the same way.

“I’m sorry.” Miong says, chastised. “I know it’s not ideal, but I need to eat.”

Pole raises a brow, but lets loose a mischievous smile. “ _Nnngh_?”

“ _No_ , Paterno is not for eating.” Miong laughs, referring to his fat tabby cat back home that Pole seems to share a mutual animosity with. “He wouldn’t taste good anyway.”

As if on cue, his stomach growls, and Miong looks down at it in surprise.

When he looks back up, Pole is gone, head disappearing under rings of ripples with an audible little _plop_.

“Pole?” Miong calls, looking over the side of his _bangka_ and searching the murky waters, bemused. “Where’d you—“

“ _Pssst_.”

The sound came from behind him, and Miong turns to find Pole on the other side, loading two fat tuna fish on to the small bucket he uses regularly to separate his personal catch for the day. The fish flop from side to side a bit, clearly panicked, before settling at the bottom of the barrel, trapped.

Pole smiles and Miong flushes. “You,” he starts, making his way to the other side of the _bangka_ right in front of his friend, who was looking at him happily, like taking care of Miong was his life’s greatest achievement. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“ _Miong_.” Pole says, warbled in his language– awkward, but clear nonetheless, the name sitting at home on his lips.

“Pole.” Miong replies, laughing. “Thank you.”

His merman laughs, too, a soundless laugh but a laugh, nonetheless, that makes his whole face light up with a sweet, contagious sort of joy. It makes Miong stare, and for a split second he thinks, _so this is where the stories of old got it from_. Mermen aren’t sirens, but they were _enchanting_. Especially Pole.

The thunder rolls in soon, and Miong starts the engine of his _bangka_ , looking back a few times to see if Pole was following. When he was sure that he was ( _he always is_ ), he rides toward the shore and beaches his boat against the golden sand.

But before he hops out he peers over the side once more and smiles at his merman who he finds there, sat amongst the foaming waves.

“Thank you.” He says, leaning over as far as he dared, getting close enough to see the corners of Pole’s eyes crinkle in delight. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Pole smiles, nods, and does a very odd thing.

He reaches out, and cups Miong’s cheek.

“ _Miong_.” He says again, frowning a bit in concentration. Miong focuses on his touch and finds that, despite being slimy, Pole’s fingers are still very _warm_.

“ _Angh_ —“ Pole begins, the crease on his forehead deepening as he tries to form words not of his own tongue. “ _Angh_ — _Ah_ ”

Miong’s breath hitches. “Yes?”

“ _Ah—_ “ his merman swallows. Then looks him in the eye. “ _Always_.”

Miong kisses him. And it doesn’t surprise him, when Pole kisses back.

He tastes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> i tweaked this prompt a bit but this au is growing on me cross fingers that there will be more
> 
> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/146110598260/hey-this-is-jake-p-so-for-the-drabble)  
> prompt instructions [here](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145790223815/bayaniserye-drabble-challenge)!! prompt me!!


End file.
